The Next Day
by Qial
Summary: Sequel to Tution Fun. Will sasuke, being the perverted dude he is, get what he wants? will hinata live through the day? Sasuke just loves to torture her in a more pleasurable way! R&R!


**Here you go! The sequel to my other fic, 'tuition fun'! hope you enjoy it! Btw, sasuke is a perv here…so yeah he's OOC. And hinata's stutters but I am too lazy to type out her stuttering. Ooooh and the classrooms in this fic are like the ones shown in Naruto. You know, the leveled classroom which no matter how I look at it looks like a huge stair case. Hope you understand!**

**I do NOT own Naruto! **

**On with the fic!**

It was the next day after the events that took place at Sasuke's house. Sitting on her bed, Huyuuga Hinata was still a bit dazed. You could say that she was questioning herself whether it had happened or not. Getting out of bed and walking over to her vanity, her questions were answered.

Her whole neck was decorated with hickeys, kindly given to her by Sasuke the night before. Blushing, she ran a finger over one of them, remembering how his lips felt on hers. Turning even redder, she tried to stop herself from thinking about him. She was failing horribly though.

Luckily for Hinata, it was autumn so she had an excuse to wear her scarf to hide the multiple hickeys on her neck. Getting ready for school, she mentally prepared herself to face sasuke, who just so happens to be in ALL of her classes. "maybe I shouldn't go to school today..." she entertained that idea but remembering that she had a test that day, she groaned.

Uchiha Sasuke had never felt such enthusiasm to go to school….EVER! The very fact that he would be able to meet Hinata was making him feel jumpy. After having the cold shower last night, his thoughts never strayed from the shy, blue haired beauty. To say that THE Uchiha Sasuke, was feeling the full force of teenage hormones, would be an understatement.

After getting ready for school, Sasuke got on his bike to go to school, knowing that Hinata was always early. As he reached the school premises, he was bombarded with the usual groups of fan girls that he ignored like always. As he looked around, he saw that there weren't that many students.

Entering his homeroom, he saw Sakura, Ino and a couple of other students. Frowning, he saw that Hinata had yet to come. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted him, going into fan girl mode. "ohayo" Ino greeted him with a wave. Over the years, Ino's crush on Sasuke faded while Sakura's grew stronger.

"Hn," Sasuke greeted back, climbing up to his usual seat at the very back. Sitting down, he started counting the time until Hinata shows up. He was slowly getting bored when he heard the conversation Sakura and Ino were having.

"Mou, Hinata-chan could do so much better than that!" Ino exclaimed. " I know! God knows how long she had been crushing on him," Sakura agreed. "I just can't believe we just found out!" Ino cried. "But still…..him! Of all the people she could have chosen, it had to be him!" Ino added. "And here I was wondering why she didn't like Sasuke-kun…." Sakura trailed off.

Unknown to the two gossipers, their conversation had caught Sasuke's undivided attention. 'who the hell does she have a crush on?' he thought, clearly not pleased. He tried to keep his annoyance from showing as he twirled a pencil.

" you think she would confess?" Ino asked. Sakura scoffed and said, " think Naruto would know it's a confession?" Hearing a pencil snap, the two turned their heads to see that Sasuke had snapped his pencil in two, a murderous look on his face. " what's wrong with him?" Ino whispered. " Dunno. Would keep my distance if I were you. If looks could kill…." Sakura trailed off, watching Sasuke burn a hole on his table with his glare.

Uchiha Sasuke was known to control his emotions in front of others, but hearing the fact that Hinata might be crushing on the king of all idiots was quite a blow to his ego. Controlling his temper was getting more and more difficult by the second and the entrance of the above mentioned blond didn't help.

Sure enough, Naruto had skipped into the class, announcing his arrival as loud as he could. Ignoring the looks of warning given by Sakura and Ino, he made his way towards Sasuke, to sit at the same table with the teen that was currently having anger management problems at the moment.

"ohayo Sasuke-teme!" Naruto cheerfully greeted him. He was going to sit down on the bench when Sasuke greeted him with his killer glare. Feeling the killer vibes emitting from Sasuke, Naruto decided to be smart and ran off to sit far, far away from the pissed off Uchiha.

Sasuke's oh-so-delicate mood didn't improve in the next few minutes. The bell was about to go, signaling the start of school and Hinata was nowhere to be seen. Just as the bell rang, a figure dashed into the class, panting and out of breath.

Hinata was late. This was the first time in her whole life that she was late to school and she was not too happy about it. It seems that debating whether to come to school or not had taken quite a long time for her.

Entering the classroom, she scanned the class. Frowning a little when she saw her usual seat taken, she looked for a free seat. Her gaze finally fell on to the seat at the very back. There was an empty seat, right between the wall and a very pissed off Sasuke.

Hesitating a bit, she climbed up, wondering why she was getting looks of sympathy from everyone. Even the fan girls were looking at her like that! 'why won't they stop looking at me?' she thought, feeling really uncomfortable. She looked up to see Sasuke staring at her, his face looking as impassive as ever. Feeling her last shred of confidence trying to disappear, she quickly climbed up and sat down.

The moment Hinata sat down, Sasuke turned to face her, which, much to his pleasure, caused her to blush a couple of shades of red. 'mou, why is Sasuke-san looking at me too?' Hinata thought, bowing her head low from embarrassment. Lucky for her, their homeroom teacher decided to enter at that moment, drawing all the attention from her to the front of the class.

Sasuke's sour mood lifted when Hinata entered the class. Even more so when she sat next to him. Even though he was still pissed off by the fact that she may have a crush on Naruto, Sasuke vowed to change all that.

Looking down at the petite girl, he noticed that she was wearing a scarf. Realizing that it was to hide all the hickeys that he gave her, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. Seeing her blush at his stare was a comforting thought to him.

"ok class, vice-principal Jiraya has asked this class to do a book review for his new book. I know his books contain highly inappropriate content and all but it seems that Tsunade-sama agreed….." the teacher started. This captured the attention of everyone.

Several students looked mortified, Hinata included. "had Kakashi been here, he'd be in heaven" Sasuke mumbled. Catching what he had said, hinata let out a giggle, causing Sasuke's attention to be diverted to her. When he smirked at her, she turned red and faced the teacher again.

"the worst part is that this book review thing is like 20% your final grade." The teacher continued. "WHAT?" Sakura screamed. "why aren't other classes required to to the same?" Sasuke wondered. "we have to read porn to get that 20%?" Ino added, looking horrified.

The teacher sighed and said, "we were the unfortunate victims because Tsunade-sama picked us at random….she was drunk" the teacher explained. "now, there aren't enough books for everyone so you have to share with the person sitting at your table." The teacher said as he went around, passing the books.

'Nani? I have to read porn? With Sasuke-san?' hinata thought, paling rapidly. Seeing her pale, Sasuke gave her an amused smirk. "guess we have to be partners, eh? Hinata-chan," sasuke leaned down and whispered in to her ear, blowing some air in to it. This caused her to squeak and blush.

When homeroom was over, Hinata quickly stood up and left, leaving Sasuke behing with the 'oh-so-dirty' book. 'guess Hinata-chan was too innocent to even touch the book' sasuke thought, putting the said book in his bag. 'but still, its so degrading to even carry this thing', Sasuke thought with a sigh.

Hinata was at her locker, getting her books for her next class when Sakura and Ino approached her. "can you believe that we have to read this thing?" Ino whined, holding the book far away from her as possible. "I know! Hinata-chan here would die even if she read a few lines!" Sakura agreed.

"yeah! our sweet innocent little Hinata-chan!" Ino chirped. "yeah," Sakura said with a devilish smile on her face. "Our sweet innocent little Hinata-chan who has a crush on Naruto," she teased. "Eh?" Hinata went, clearly embarrassed.

Ino then realized something. Grinning, she added, "Our sweet innocent little Hinata-chan who has a crush on Naruto but has to read porn with his best friend". Pausing for a while, Ino then mumbled something about that being a mouthful.

As Hinata was busy trying hard not to faint, Sakura looked as if realization had slapped her hard on the face. "OMG! You have Sasuke-kun as your partner! She suddenly screamed. "you realized that now?" Ino asked, clearly amused. "Ne, ne, Hinata-chan, can we switch partners?" Sakura started to beg, making the poor girl look at her with uncertainty.

Surprisingly, Sasuke decided to play the role of her Knight in shining armor (more like brooding armor) by appearing beside her and saying "no". "Demo, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, batting her eyelashes at him. 'pffft, as if that would work on me. But if Hinata-chan did it…that would be another thing' Sasuke thought, grabbing Hinata's hand out of the blue. He started to drag her off to their next class.

"Ano, sasuke-san?" Hinata went, looking at the male in front of her, confused as to why he was dragging her. It didn't help that people were stopping and staring at the duo. "what is it?" Sasuke asked, looking back at his cute bunny. "Umm, nothing" Hinata sighed, letting him drag her off to class.

Since Hinata's head was hung low, she didn't see that sasuke had dragged her off to a deserted hallway, way away from where the classrooms were located. She only realized it when Sasukke had pinned her to the wall.

Gasping, she looked up to see Sasuke towering over her. "Hinata-chan," Sasuke muttered, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. "Sasuke-san! " Hinata stuttered out when Sasuke trailed kisses up and down her neck, her scarf now on the floor.

'mm, Sasuke-san makes me sound so old,' Sasuke thought as he nibbled on her earlobe. Drawing back from her, he studied her face, noting that it was flushed. Her eyes held want and confusion. He saw her pretty little mouth open and had the sudden urge to kiss her senseless.

"Sasuke-san?" she asked, confused as hell. One minute he was nuzzling her neck and the next, he was staring at her, hard. She saw him sigh. Drawing closer to the girl, Sasuke leaned his forehead against hers.

Staring directly in to her eyes, he realized that her eyes contained hints of a lavender hue. ' cute' he thought absentmindedly. "Hinata-chan, quit calling me Sasuke-san." He told her. "Eh? Demo, what should I call you," Hinata asked, unable to tear her eyes from his eyes.

"Just Sasuke, no 'san or 'kun, " Sasuke answered. "Hai, sasu-" Hinata's words were cut short when Sasuke's lips crashed down on hers. "mph," Hinata let out at the unexpected yet inevitable kiss. The kiss was innocent as Sasuke brushed his lips against hers, almost as is he was committing her taste to his memory.

Even though the kiss was innocent, Hinata's hands clutched the front of his shirt, liking the feeling of his lips on hers. Withdrawing from her addictive lips, Sasuke leaned his forehead against hers, staring at her flushed face. Smirking at the effect he had on her, he swooped down to steal another kiss before taking hold of her hand.

"lets go back to class," he said as she bent down to retrieve her scarf. " Ano, Sasuke-sa-I mean Sasuke, we are late" Hinata stuttered out as she looked down at her watch. Seeing that she was not one to be late for class, he smirked.

"don't worry. I'll say that you fainted or something like that," Sasuke told her. This caused the girl to blush since everyone knows that she faints easily. "come on," Sasuke said as he walked off to class, Hinata right beside him.

As they were walking, sasuke's arm wove around hinata's waist and let it rest on her hips. Blushing, Hinata said nothing about it. But she did squeak when said hand crawled down and squeezed her ass. Grinning inwardly at her reaction, Sasuke walked on, his thoughts filled with not so innocent images regarding the girl next to him.

When they entered the classroom, they saw that the teacher was absent. "where have you two been?" kiba called out from the back, curiosity laced in his voice.

Sasuke simply pointed at Hinata and said, " she fainted." "oh. Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" kiba asked in a concerned sort of way. "hai, kiba-kun" Hinata replied, feeling bad that she had lied to her friend.

"Guess we have to sit together again," Sasuke pointed at the only available desk at the very back of the class. They both sat down and Hinata found herself in the middle of the wall and Sasuke again. "we have 20 or so minutes of class left," sasuke muttered, sliding closer and closer to her.

Hinata, who hadn't realized that he had moved closer to her, gave a jump when she felt his hand on her thighs. She looked up at the male, confusion etched on her face along with her trade mark blush. Sasuke simply looked back down at her as his hands slowly began to caress her thighs.

Gasping in shock, Hinata stared back at Sasuke, her blush growing darker and darker as his hands moved closer and closer to her inner thighs. Sasuke stared right into her eyes, his smirk never leaving his face. Bending so he would be in level with her ear, Sasuke muttered, "Hinata-chan, your blushing is a really huge turn on."

This caused the poor girl to blush even more. In the inside she was a mess. Sasuke's touches were driving her crazy and it didn't help the fact that he was touching her in all the right places. When his hands drew closer to a certain private area, Hinata's body was practically crying for him to touch her more.

Feeling the sudden urge for him to touch her there, Hinata was horrified and quickly snapped her legs shut. This drew a quiet groan from Sasuke as he retrieved his hand. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, Sasuke bend down and muttered, "kill joy," in to her ear before slightly nibbling on it.

This caused Hinata the need to let out any kind of sound for he had started to trail his tongue on the outer rim of her ear down to her neck. Biting her lower lip to control herself from letting out mewls of pleasure, she moved her neck to the side, giving him more access.

Sasuke stopped his actions for a while to observe Hinata. 'Does she not know what she's doing to me?' He thought when he saw her biting her lip. He was currently fighting the urge to kiss her senseless then and there and he didn't give a damn that it was In the middle of class.

Withdrawing away from Hinata, he saw that she was disappointed that he had stopped. 'Aw, she wants me.' He thought, feeling really good all of a sudden. He looked at his watch and saw that it was about time the bell should go off.

When the bell rang, Sasuke left after giving Hinata a secret wink. He smirked when she colored and decided that he liked making her blush. Hinata was still trembling due to Sasuke's actions. Her thoughts were never leaved from the topic of the raven haired male who had made her feel really good.

Suddenly remembering that he said he got turned on by her blushing, Hinata felt faint. 'Oh my…' she thought before welcoming the darkness. Lucky for her, Kiba was at her side in no time and carried her off to the infirmary.

When the next period started, Sasuke, much to his displeasure, had to share a table with Sakura. Hinata had not shown up and he also noticed that Kiba was also missing. Feeling worried about Hinata, he frowned as he tried to tune out the babbling girl next to him.

It was a few minutes later when Kiba decided to show up. He gave his pass to the teacher and made his way to the free table that happened to be right below Sasuke. When kiba sat down, a note fell on top of his table. When he looked back up, he saw Sasuke staring at him and then the note.

'where's Hinata?' it said.

'why the hell does he want to know?' Kiba thought a bit confused. But he shrugged it off and replied back, explaining that Hinata had fainted so he had to take her to the infirmary. When Sasuke read the note, he smirked, knowing that he was to blame for that.

He inwardly groaned when he realized that he could have been the one to take her to the infirmary and then have some fun with her when she wakes up. Yup…..the young Uchiha was turning in to quite the pervert when it came to his beloved bunny.

Hinata woke up in the infirmary, a bit dazed and confused. 'eh? Did I faint?' she thought with a sigh. Remembering the event from before, she quickly turned red. The nurse, Shizune, took that moment to appear. "Hinata-san, are you feeling better?" she asked. "You look a bit red," she added as an after thought. "Hai. I'm fine now," Hinata politely replied.

"Since it would be lunch break in a few minutes, there's no need for a note. You are free to go now, hinata-san," Shizune explained. "Arigato, Shizune-san," Hinata thanked her before leaving.

When Hinata walked out to the hallway, she saw that it was empty. It didn't stay that way for long though. Students flooded into the hallways as soon as the bell rang. Hinata was whisked away by Ino and Sakura who suddenly appeared behind her.

They were now on the roof tops with their bento boxes ready to be emptied. "ne, Hinata-chan. Where were you today? I didn't see you since you were dragged off by Sasuke-kun." Sakura asked. "Yeah, what was up with that?" Ino added.

"Ano, he took me to class," Hinata explained, leaving out the part where he cornered her and stole a kiss or two. "demo, Kiba told me that you guys arrived a few minutes late," Ino pointed out. " ah! Hai, I somehow managed to faint," Hinata replied lamely.

"Can we talk about something else?" she asked, trying to move the direction of the conversation away from her. "sure, what is this we hear about you crushing on Naruto" Ino asked, a mischevious glint in her eyes.

" that was a long time ago. I don't think of him like that now. He is more like a brother to me…" Hinata explained. "Eh? But kiba told us that you were still crushing on him," Ino said. "um, I think he said that she might still be crushing on him. See, there a 'might', "Sakura pointed out.

"ooooh," Ino went. She then started rambling about some guy she made out with at some party.

"speaking of kissing…" Sakura trailed off, looking at Hinata. "Um… nani?" Hinata went, not at all liking the looks that Ino and sakura were giving her. "you are the only one in our little group who haven't kissed anyone!" Sakura stated, her eyes gleaming. " we would have known by now if you have had your first kiss.." Ino pointed out.

'ah, but I have already been kissed!' Hinata thought, blushing.

"Huyuga Hinata! Do we have a dare for you or what!" Sakura grinned as Ino let out a chuckle. "Nani?" Hinata asked, not at all liking where things were going. "we dare you to kiss a boy" Sakura continued as Ino took out a piece of paper and started to write down names. She tore each name out and crumpled them.

Putting the little balls of paper on her palm, Ino said, "Pick one, Hinata-chan." "I don't know…" Hinata started, not too sure about it. "Come on Hinata-chan! Onegai?" Ino and Sakura whined, putting on their best puppy dog faces.

'why do I always put myself in these types of situations?' hinata inwardly groaned, remembering the time with sasuke. She picked one piece of paper. Upon opening it, she nearly cried with relief but stopped when she realized something. 'am I really that glad to be kissing him?'

"Oh My Gawwd! You got Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed. " Eh? No fair! Pick again!" sakura cried, not at all pleased. Hinata picked again and said, "I am not kissing shino-kun." "Why not?" Sakura asked. "He has girlfriend." Hinata stated. " Since when?" Ino cried as Sakura looked shocked.

" keeping that topic aside for later, pick again." Ino said. "hai," Hinata mumbled and did as she was told, only to be staring at the name she got before. "Aw she got Sasuke-kun again. Who cares. Go kiss him tiger!" Ino cheered Hinata on. " Fine, go kiss him," Sakura groaned.

" he's alone over there by that tree," Sakura directed Hinata. " I'll be going then," Hinata said, feeling nervous all of a sudden. This would be the first time that she will initiate the kiss and that is a good enough reason to be nervous, I think.

"our baby is growing up," Ino cried as she wiped fake tears. "Oh shut up and watch," Sakura grumbled. They were watching Hinata approach Sasuke. They watched on as sasuke turned to face the girl and give her a sly smirk.

" I never saw him smirk like that before, " Ino muttered. "yeah, that smirk is not in here…" Sakura muttered back. Ino looked back to see sakura going through some book. "What is that?" Ino asked. " oh nothing. Just a collection of the smirks Sasuke has given out so far, " Sakura explained and Ino stared at her friend a bit disturbed.

Hinata walked towards Sasuke, trying to ignore the smirk that he was giving her. " need something, Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked suggestively. Unknown to them both, two people were staring wide-eyed, shocked that he had actually initiated a conversation with someone.

"um, ano, Sasuke," Hinata started, not knowing how she was going to kiss him. She began twiddling her thumbs, not knowing what to do. Sasuke had walked over to her and was currently trying hard not to drown in the cuteness that was oozing out of her.

Suddenly, she looked up with determination in her eyes. 'what is she gonna do?' Sasuke thought and his questions were answered when he felt her lips on his. She was standing on her tippy toes just so she could reach him. Ending the chaste kiss, Hinata muttered an apology and turned to leave.

What she didn't expect to happen was being pinned to the tree by sasuke. " think you can get away by stealing a kiss, Hinata-chan?" Sasuke smirked, lowering his head so that he was in level with her. "ummm," Hinata blushed, not knowing what to say. Before Sasuke could claim her lips, she stopped him by pressing her finger against his lips.

"whats wrong?" he asked, a bit annoyed. He took her hand in his and started to trail feather light kisses on her fingers. "Sakura-san and Ino-san are watching" Hinata explained, enjoying Sasuke's ministrations. This made him stop his actions, much to her displeasure.

"where are they?" Sasuke asked. "on the roof," Hinata stuttered out. Sasuke sighed and said, "Fine. We'll continue this after school," which caused Hinata to flush. Hinata was going to leave when Sasuke stopped her again.

"Is it true that you have a crush on the dobe?" Sasuke asked, a bit irritated. " I used to have one but I don't like him like that any more. " Hinata explained, feeling embarrassed that Sasuke knew about it. Sasuke gave her a rare smile at that and said, "Good. I wasn't planning on sharing you with anyone." Hinata could only stare at him when he smiled.

"what the hell are they doing?" Sakura growled, feeling angry all of a sudden. "dunno, the tree is blocking the damn view." Ino grumbled in return. "why would sasuke-kun pull her back?" Sakura wondered out loud, worried that Sasuke might have a thing for Hinata. "Maybe he's angry at her.." Ino said, feeling worried.

When Hinata appeared, Ino and Sakura stared at her. " I did it?" Hinata went, staring back at her friends. "we saw. What did Sasuke-kun want when he pulled you back?" Ino asked the question before Sakura could. At this Hinata panicked. 'Think Hinata! Think!' she racked her brain.

" He was angry," Hinata explained and thought, ' well he was angry..'. she remembered the annoyed look on his face when she had left. " really? Aww, its ok Hinata-chan." Sakura cried out, relieved that nothing more had happened between them. "Hai," Hinata reassured her friends.

The day passed quickly after lunch. Hinata found herself being dragged off….again. School was already over and she found herself in one of the deserted classrooms, pinned to the wall with Sasuke hovering over her. It seems that Sasuke really liked pinning her to stuff.

His lips descended on hers, brushing slowly against it. His tongue licked her lips, begging for entrance. Hinata opened up her mouth slowly, her hands moving up and around his shoulders as the kiss deepens.

His tongue brush against hers, exploring her mouth as much as he can. She too shyly brushed her tongue against his, a permanent blush adorning her face. Sasukes hands traveled down her back and grabbed her ass, lifting her up and carrying her over to the teachers table.

Putting her down on it, Sasuke parted her legs and stepped to stand in between it , all the while kissing her. As their tongues wrestled for dominance, his hand moved up from their place on her hips. Hinata 'eeped' in to the kiss when he cupped her breasts.

"You are so fucking cute" Sasuke murmured, trailing hot, open mouth kissed down her neck. Hinata could only whimper in reply, her face flushed a pretty pink that darkened as he complimented her. As his hand gripped her thigh, he reclaimed her lips with a possessive kiss. His other hand busy fondling her breasts, making her moan in pleasure.

Feeling bold, Hinata broke the kiss and trailed light kissed down his neck. At her actions, Sasuke let out a soft moan. Liking the sound of his moan, she placed her lips on his adam's apple and sucked on it after nibbling slightly.

Before she knew it, she was lying on the table with Sasuke on top of her, straddling her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he began ravaging her mouth thoroughly. He ground his hips against hers, making her moan in to the kiss.

Breaking off the kiss, Sasuke stared down at Hinata. Her lips were bruised and red because of his attention and she was panting, literally out of breath due to his kiss. She stared back at him, her eyes glazed with want.

Sasuke inwardly groaned when he saw the state she was in. 'does she not know how goddamn fuckable she looks?' Sasuke thought, swooping down for another kiss. Unfortunately, Hinata jumped, looking startled. It seems that someone was calling her since her phone was vibrating.

As Hinata took the call, Sasuke felt like hitting his head over and over again with something hard. ' this is the fucking second time this has happened!' Sasuke inwardly cried. "Ano," Hinata started, poking her fingers together.

Sasuke looked at her expectantly. " Sakura-san called, she wants me to go to her home right now," Hinata explained, a cute blush appearing on her face since Sasuke had yet to stop staring at her.

"Fine, I'll take you there." Sauke sighed, disappointed that his 'fun time' with his cute bunny was over so fast. " demo, you don't have-" Hinata was cut off by sasuke who said, " I want to." Hinata smiled at Sasuke, making him lightly blush.

She didn't see it since she had bent down to retrieve her scarf and jacket which had been discarded. ' well, she has an extremely delectable ass, ' Sasuke thought randomly, his eyes never leaving her….um…ass.

"lets go," Hinata said, snapping Sasuke out of the trance he was in. they walked out of the school and into the parking lot. " we are riding that?" Hinata exclaimed in shock when Sasuke stood next to his bike. " don't worry. I'll drive carefully," Sasuke reassured her, passing her a helmet.

'I thought I was going to die!' both of them thought when they stopped infront of Sakura's house, both for different reasons. Hinata was glad that she was finally off the dreaded thing called a bike. Sasuke….well…. he was deeply regretting having told Hinata to hold on tight.

The poor girl hugged him like a teddy bear and he tried hard not to think about her breasts that were squished against his back and keep his mind on the road. He failed miserably though.

"see ya tomorrow," Sasuke said before riding off. Hinata sighed as she rang the door bell to Sakura's house. The door opened and Sakura and Ino greeted her. " who was that, hinata-chan?" ino asked curiously. Hinata blushed and said, " he was a friend". " Right,"Sakura drawled, giving Hinata a sly look.

" why did you ask me to come?" hinata asked Sakura, trying to change the subject. "Forehead girl here just got back from school." Ino explained. "says she has something to tell us. Ino continued, ignoring the glare Sakura shot at her.

" shut up, Ino-pig." Sakura growled. "Come on up to my room so I can tell," Sakura led the way to her room. " so, what is it?" Ino asked.

"ok. You see, I was staying after school to help out Tsunade-sama," Sakura started. " she asked me to go get something from the art room blah blah blah and blah blah I did this and that and….." Sakura went on.

Hinata sweat dropped at this. " Get to the damn point will you?" Ino growled out, annoyed. " fine, I was going to go home when I passed by an empty classroom which I thought was empty. I heard noises." Sakura explained. Hinata suddenly started to feel uncomfortable with where Sakura's story was going.

" I heard kissing sounds and moans." Sakura exclaimed. Ino let out a low whistle. "Who was getting some action? Did you find out?" She asked, totally interested. " what more is that when the guy moaned, it sounded just like how I imagined Sasuke-kun's moan should sound like" Sakura squealed.

Hinata had paled considerably by then. It was official. Sakura had eavesdropped on their make-out session.

"did you or did you not find out who it was?" Ino repeated the question. Sakura sighed and said, " No. I was afraid that I was becoming a pervert so I left." 'demo, I already belive that she's a pervert' Hinata thought. Seriously though, who in their right mind would listen to others making-out?

"Aww man! I wanna know" Ino cried out. At that moment, Hinata got a text message.

It read ; ' what did the pink-haired banshee want?'

Hinata replied back, asking; ' Sasuke?'

Sasuke; 'yeah. What did she want?'

Hinata; 'um, Sasuke…she heard us.'

Sasuke; 'huh?'

Hinata; 'she heard us…..um….making out'

Sasuke; ' did she find out it was us?'

Hinata; 'no. she called because she wanted to tell us that she heard us (not that she knows)kissing and….moaning…'

Sasuke; 'bet you are blushing right now.'

Hinata; ' Sasuke!

Sasuke; ' but seriously! She interrupted us because of that? And is that what you girls do during 'girl talk' ? talk about stuff like that? Hinata-chan, I never thought you'd be like that…..!

Hinata; ' I am not like that. Sakura-san is the pervert! Not me!

Sasuke; 'I never called you a pervert. Why get so defensive….unless you are one!'

Hinata; ' you are the pervert here! Not me.'

Sasuke; 'true.'

Hinata; ' wow, you actually agreed.'

Sasuke; 'hmmm….if the banshee had waited just a bit longer,'

Hinata; 'eh?'

Sasuke; ' tell the banshee that she would have heard free porn if she eavesdropped a bit longer.'

Hinata; 'SASUKE!'

**- -  
There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
